1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modular furniture assemblies and more particularly to a modular furniture accessory providing additional transportable electrical outlets, lighting and communication ports and storage at selected workstations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modular wall panels, shelving and desks or other workspaces are commonplace in modular office furniture environments. Also common is the need for additional transportable electrical outlets, lighting and communication ports and storage at selected workstations as the need arises do to reconfiguration of the work environment. Additionally, cafeterias, hotel rooms and other suitable spaces are temporarily setup for training purposes, particularly computer based training, by arranging banquet style tables which generally are not adapted for connecting to electrical or electronic devices.
Office desks frequently have a variety of electrical receptacles provided near the desk which are frequently all or nearly all in use. With the proliferation of electronic devices in the workplace, such as laptop and desktop computers and associated peripherals, an already limited electrical receptacle availability is further exacerbated. Further, work groups can be formed for temporary purposes, including training and project teams, which may meet in areas such as conference rooms, cafeterias, break areas and hotel rooms, requiring access to electronic tools including computers wherein the meeting areas do not have workstations available with adequate electrical receptacles, communication ports and lighting. Other tasks requiring powered hand tools similarly require electrical receptacles in areas which may have limited access to the same.
What is needed in the art is a device for providing additional power and communication receptacles, and lighting that is easily configurable, transportable and reconfigurable.
The present invention provides a portable electrical unit having electrical outlets and communication ports without unnecessarily cluttering desktop areas or otherwise interfering with an efficient office environment.
The invention comprises, in one form thereof, a portable electrical unit including a body, a cavity in the body, a cavity access opening in the body, a door attached to the body for selectively opening and closing said cavity access opening, at least one extensible member slidably received in the body and movable between a retracted position and a range of extended positions for securing the portable electrical unit intermediate a pair of spaced apart surfaces, all of the extensible members being resiliently biased in substantially the same direction and a distribution unit mounted in the body including at least one receptacle. The portable electrical unit may be secured in position intermediate a pair of spaced apart surfaces such as the floor and underside of a desk, or an upper desk or shelf surface and a higher shelf under-surface by one or more extensible members which are slidably received in the body and movable between a retracted position and a range of extended positions.
An advantage of the present invention is that the portable electrical unit may be positioned to provide additional electrical and communication outlets while not interfering with full utilization of the workspace.
Another advantage is the additional electrical and communication outlets may be secured in place yet easily moved to another location without tools.
A further advantage is that easily transportable additional storage may be incorporated into the portable electrical unit combined with the electrical and communication connections.
A yet further advantage is the portable electrical unit can provide additional lighting and heat for a work environment.